


Through The Seas To Middle Earth

by StardustDreamer13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDreamer13/pseuds/StardustDreamer13
Summary: A collection of my one-shots and headcanons from my Tumblr which is being deleted.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

So I have recently deleted my Silmarillion Tumblr as I have too many blogs. Not wanting to lose all of my work, I decided to upload all of it onto here for you guys to enjoy!  
Sadly this is an archive so I will not be taking requests anytime soon.

I hope you all enjoy! :)


	2. Scn Glorfindel Stargazing With S/O

The feeling of contentment you felt in this moment in time was impossible to describe. You breathed in the fresh summer air and moved closer to the warmth provided by the warmth next to you. Arms suddenly pulled you closer until you were on their lap and you sighed happily. 

“What are you thinking of?” His strong voice broke you out of your thoughts and you turned to look into beautiful blue eyes. 

“I was thinking that I wish for this moment to remain like this forever, engrained in my memories so that I can never forget it.” You replied smiling. 

Glorfindel laughed and your smile brightened, “Meleth, fighting time is a losing battle. This moment as with all things will slowly give way. But that only means that it gives way to new ones, which will leave us with new memories to treasure, just like this moment will be a precious memory for both of us.” Glorfindel replies in his ever eloquent ways. 

“Soon, we will be able to spend many more moments like this, just relaxing and being with one another.” You said looking down at the engagement ring in your finger. 

A calloused hand took hold of yours and slowly brought it to his lips, kissing the finger where your finger lays, sending warm tingling through your whole body. 

“Soon, I can call you my wife. I can wake up and fall asleep with you in my arms like this every day and night.” You sighed in happiness at the thought and looked up at the bright stars of Elbereth shining in the dark sky. 

“Yes, that will be nice. But, the real question is, am I moving into your room or will you be moving into mine?” You playfully asked him.

“My room as it is closer to the garden and that way we can enjoy our time here more often.” He replies with mirth in his eyes.

You gasped in mock offense, “Your room?! My room is obviously the better choice as it has one of the better views the valley!” You both looked at each other and started laughing, it felt like the two of you were young elflings having some argument or other.

“I don’t mind. Your room or mine, being with you is enough.” Glorfindel replied.

You suddenly yawned, the busyness of the day taking its toll on you. You lay back down in Glorfindel’s lap and closed your eyes. 

You felt his hands start combing through your hair, the motion relaxing you and you let yourself drift off into sleep, feeling safe in Glorfindel’s warm presence.

After you fell asleep Glorfindel just sat there, watching you with a warm smile on his face. He was glad that he now had you in his life, he felt that he was alone long enough and seeing everyone else around him find happiness made him fear he would never know such a feeling. But looking down at your sleeping figure he felt content and he now had something pleasant to look forward to in his future.


	3. Hc Glorfindel helping S/o On Her Period

*Prepare to be pampered again!

*He will get teas or potions from Elrond to help her, as this is the norm now.

*Has work to do as well so won’t be able to stay with her all day every day, but will come and check up on you.

*When He comes back at night will massage his s/o to help them relax their sore and tense muscles.

*Keeps the sweet treats to a minimum as too many isn’t good for you, but might make a few exceptions at this time of the month.

*Will have a heating pan put into your bed to help you feel more relaxed-although he does a better job of keeping you warm.

*Will be attentive to your suffering until it’s over for another month.


	4. Hc Glorfindel x Human Crush Who Is Badly Wounded

*The moment he heard someone mention what has happened and where his crush has been taken, he feels his blood run cold, knowing that if possible Elrond only dealt with the worst cases.

*He rushes into the room where Elrond and a few other top healers are working.

*As soon as he sees her limp and bloody form, he feels sick and his knees shake.

*It doesn’t take long for Elrond to notice him and he had one of the other healers escort Glorfindel from the room.

*He doesn’t know how to overcome his terror at letting his feelings go unspoken. For a long time now he felt his affection for the girl grow and yet, he never confessed, never knowing how.

*Yet, he felt despair that it would be taken away from him and with it any possible future that would come to pass between him and her.

*Glorfindel didn’t even realise that he was weeping on one of the garden benches until someone cleared their throat.

*He looked up to see Elrond standing there, with a solemn look on his face.

*Glorfindel’s mind immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario and his breath hitched as he looked up at Elrond and asked the question he didn’t want to know the answer to.

*When Elrond told him that she would live, but would take a while to recover-both physically and psychologically- he felt such a burst of hope and relief surge through him that he felt like kissing the peredhel.

*He refrained only because he didn’t feel Elrond would appreciate it.

*After he was given the all-clear to go and see her, he was beside her in seconds.

*He spent all of his free time beside her, talking with her and lighting up the mood within the room.

*He waited until she was able to move around and was no longer restricted to bed rest that he confessed his feelings to her.

*Anyone around the garden that day would swear that Glorfindel was glowing when she told him that the feeling was mutual.


	5. Hc Glorfindel Smitten By His Crush Whose Admiring The Night Sky

*He was walking from the library with a new pile of documents that Erestor needed him to sign when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against one of the nearby trees, staring at the night sky.

*For a moment, he was at a loss for what to do; he wanted to go down and talk to her, but his hands were full with a pile of papers and Erestor would kill him if he damaged or lost these papers.

*He made up his mind to drop the papers off in his office and return straight right back.

*He practically jogged to his office, where he unceremoniously dropped the pile of papers on his desk before hurrying out and stopping only to close the door behind him.

*Even after he came back, he was hesitant to go and talk to her, finding himself unusually lost for words to say.

*The sight of her sitting there and staring at the sky in awe brought a smile onto his face.

*He leaned against the nearest column, content to just stand there and watch her, not realising how unnerving it would look to anyone would happen to pass by.

*He eventually approached her, making an excuse that he was walking to his office and he saw her and wished to see she was alright.

*He politely inquired about her gazing at the sky and from there, spend the rest of the night talking about the sky and stars.


	6. Hc Playing With Glorfindel's Hair

*Wonders what she is doing at first.

*When she explains that she wants to play with his hair, he laughs and positions himself in a way that allows her easier access to it.

*His hair is so silky and shiny, she just stares at it for a while and runs her fingers over it.

*He softly laughs at the concentrated look on her face, thinking that its endearing.

*When she had her fun of playing with his hair, he pulls her into his laugh with a laugh.

*He’s so gentle that she can barely tell he’s playing with her hair and relaxes into his touch.

*No matter how simple the hairstyle, it’s always so neat and precise that it just looks amazing.


	7. Hc Glorfindel in bed with his male partner

*Due to his smaller frame and submissive nature, Glorfindel is a lot gentler with his partner than he would be with someone who is more dominant. 

*That isn’t to say that Glorfindel is usually violent or rough with his partners in bed, but he would take more consideration not to accidentally hurt his smaller partner. 

*Glorfindel initiates plenty of foreplay before he goes down to the main act. He wants you to be completely ready and as relaxed as possible before you two go any further. 

*He always makes sure to do proper aftercare. If you two aren’t too tired he will run you both a bath and help you clean up afterward. 

*Glorfindel is a loving and considerable partner regardless of the gender of his partner. He will always ensure that they are comfortable with him and are ready to take that big next step.


	8. Hc Glorfindel Returning From War and S/o Being Very Happy To See Him

*Its been long, too long since you have seen your husband, who went off to war and you were left behind.

*You did your best to stay strong, but the fear of not knowing, whether you would see your husband again, was getting heavier as time went on. You did not wish to be a widow, the pain would surely cause you to fade.

*When the messenger returned to announce the troops would be arriving back within the following weeks you felt excitement rush through you.

*But now that you were standing in front of Gondolin’s gates, waiting for them to open you felt the fear rush through you again. 

*As the gates opened and you saw familiar golden hair argue with ink-black hair, you felt relief rush through you so suddenly that you felt lightheaded and your eyes began to burn. 

*You knew that he was required to report to Turgon first so you returned to your house to await him. 

*When you finally saw him ride towards you, you couldn’t stop yourself and you run towards him.

*He saw you and stopped, dismounting and catching you as you threw yourself at him. 

*You couldn’t hold your tears any longer and you started crying as you rested your head against his chest, once again taking in his scent, committing it to memory. 

*Glorfindel brought his arms around you and embraced you just as tightly, resting his head on yours, breathing in your scent.

*” I thought that you weren’t ever going to return. I was terrified.” You whisper, fearing that saying the words aloud would make them true. 

*He tightened his arms around you, “I would not leave you if I could help it. I leave not because I enjoy it, but to keep you safe. Just imagining Morgoth’s beings finding their way in and to you makes my blood grow cold with terror.” 

*You both feared that you would not see the other, but as he brought his lips to yours you felt your worries melt away. For now, in each other’s arms like this, you were both safe.


	9. Hc.Erestor's Male S/O Looking promiscuous

*Now Erestor is a mature and old elf, he has excellent self-control.

*From the moment his S/o walked past, swaying his hips and keeping his head held high, Erestor knew what game he was attempting to play and it was not going to work; not yet.

*When his S/o sat down in front of him with his own work and his robes unbuttoned to reveal his chest, he still didn’t even blink. 

*But when his day was finally over and he retired to their shared chamber, he decided payback was in order for distracting him. 

*He walked up to his dejected-looking S/o and pressed himself against his back. Leaning over his neck to whisper in his ear.

“You thought that you would make me lose my self-control in front of all my staff, yet now you have another thing coming and you’ll have my full, undivided attention for the rest of the night. 

*Needless to say his S/o will try his luck at Distracting Erestor again if it means that he receives this kind of punishment at the end of the day.


	10. Scn Hunting With Elrohir and Elladan

The three of you had spent the whole day out hunting, having woken up at dawn to get a good start to the day. But it was nearing night and dark would fall in a few hours. You stretched your exhausted limbs, attempting to shake off some of the fatigue which you began to feel. 

“What? Feeling tired already y/n? We’ve barely done anything strenuous, maybe next time we’ll leave you behind when we go on a longer hunting trip, wouldn’t want you to fall behind and get lost, would we?” Elladan teased you with a grin on his face. 

“Very funny, I was only stretching my muscles from the lack of exercise, shouldn’t you be a complaint about fatigue? After all, you were the one who fell behind when we were chasing that deer.” You tease back making Elladan scowl.

“She got you there brother! We’ll have to take it in turns to carry you next time!” Elrohir joined in the teasing of his brother. 

“Well whatever, seeing as I can’t feel my legs from this incredibly boring and slow hunt, you get to carry me!” You happily exclaimed as you jumped onto Elladan’s back, catching him off guard and almost making him fall.

“How old are you again?! Because you’re acting like a human five year old child! Can’t you even walk the ten or so minutes to get back to the horses? I’m sure they will hold no complaints about carrying you!” Elladan grouched but secured his hold on your legs all the same. The three of you are all about the same age and so grew up as siblings with each other. Your father was one of the captains of the guard so he trained you and let you run around like an Ellon much to your mother’s displeasure. When Arwen was born it was like gaining a little sister although you remained closer to Elladan and Elrohir as you weren’t much for girly stuff. But, over the past few years, your feelings for Elladan began to change from that of sisterly love and you couldn’t get yourself to tell him.

Your mood dampened slightly when you realised that they would soon be leaving to help the rangers against the increasing orc invasions and you wouldn’t see them for who knows how long.

“What’s making you frown like that y/n? You know if you keep doing it your face will stay that way and then you’ll make a sight! An elf with wrinkles! Whose ever heard of such things!” Elladan teased you. You didn’t respond and just hit him over the head. It always went like this, teasing each other back and forth, you wondered if he felt the same but you didn’t want to break what the three of you have so you didn’t say anything. 

“Here, your horse. I’m sure you’re more than capable of riding back on your own.” Elladan said as he dropped you on top of your horse, causing you to grip wildly to the saddle so you didn’t fall off. So used to your antics he didn’t even react and just continued to munch on his grass.

Once the two of you got back to the valley, you jumped off your horse and back onto Elladan’s back.

“Not again!” He grouched causing Elrohir to laugh at his misfortune and you to grin madly.

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel were waiting at the entrance, obviously waiting for the three of you as you came back later than promised. When you got close enough you smiled sheepishly.

“Good evening Lord Elrond, Glorfindel.” Elrond just smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at your antics while Glorfindel laughed. Such antics weren’t new to them as they spent years dealing with the terror that the three of you were together or breaking up fights between you.

You finally jumped off Elladan before he decided to drop you onto the ground. Bidding the present parties goodnight, you went to find your father and see how his day was. You wished times like these could last forever but knew it couldn’t be. You made up your mind that went the twins came back next time, you could finally tell Elladan how you feel about him.


	11. Hc Playing With Elladan's Hair

*As soon as she grasps his hair, he turns around, trying to figure out what she is going to do.

*When she tells him she wants to play with his hair he grins and she immediately knows he is up to something.

*No matter how hard she tries, Elladan keeps moving out of her reach, so that she can’t get his hair.

*After you start to give in, he suddenly pulls her down so that she is sitting next to him on the grass.

*Now he’s the one who’s playing with her hair, inhaling the scent of it and putting it into different types of braids, all the while holding her close.

*Elladan isn’t much of a fan of sitting still for long periods of time or really any length of time. So instead of allowing her to play with his hair, he’s more likely to sit still while playing with hers.


	12. Hc Playing With Elrohir's Hair

*A bit more reserved than his brother, so he felt a bit awkward one of the first time’s you decided to play with his hair.

*Soon enough he relaxes though and leans into your touch, enjoying the feeling.

*After you finish, he leaves his hair like that for the rest of the day, displaying her handiwork.

*She knows for the future that if he is ever stressed, doing something as simple as playing with his hair, will help him to be in a better mood.

*When he plays with her hair, it’s usually when the two of them are relaxing together, he doesn’t really realise it, he just subconsciously starts playing with her hair, twisting the strands around his fingers into nothing particular.

*She usually leans against him while he plays with her hair, just relaxing against him and listening to him hum in contentment.


	13. Hc Arwen Falling For An Elleth

Elrond is very pleased with this predicament. 

*With Arwen’s brief crush on Aragorn he feared the worst, but after he saw you and Arwen talking together, all his fears dissolved.

*You were an Elleth who reached her majority just a while back and as a naturally quiet person, were a bit unsure of yourself. 

*You were a minstrel who was new to Rivendell and so didn’t know anyone or your way around.

*Arwen saw you lost and fiddling with the skirt of your dress and immediately went to your rescue. 

*She offered to take you where you needed to go and immediately struck up a conversation between you two, easing away your tension.

*After she brought you to your destination, she felt like she wasn’t quite ready to finish talking with you and offered to show you around Rivendell to which you happily agreed.

*As the months drew on, the two of you continued to spend more and more time with each other, your feelings growing beyond friendship which you didn’t yet realise.

*After Arwen saw a vision of the two of you happily living together, she realised that she loved you. 

*She immediately went to her father with these feelings, worried about what he would say. 

*Elrond already knew everything and gave Arwen her blessing to court you, much to her relief.

*When you accepted her offer of courtship and returned her feelings, Arwen was overjoyed and without thinking kissed you deeply. 

*While you were a blushing mess, Arwen had a fond smile on her face. 

*No one in Rivendell seemed to mind that their lady chose another Elleth to spend her endless days with. 

*They found it beautiful how young and in love the two of you were. Her brothers would especially tease the two of you about your feelings, but you learned to tease them back despite your initial embarrassment. 

*Overall, it brought light and hope into the lives of those in Rivendell as dark times were approaching.


	14. Hc Haldir Smitten With s/o Who's Watching Night Sky

*He was surveying the area he was posted in for any sign of danger, when he spotted her lying in a clearing, gazing at the sky.

*He came down from his post to tell her that the area isn’t safe to be in and ask her to leave back to the safety of the talans.

*But as he approached her and told that to her, she asked him a simple question hat made him pause in his tracks.

*“What do you think of the sky?”

*Haldir never really thought about the sky, it was there and there were plenty of songs about it, but he always put all his attention to his work.

*She grinned at his inability to answer and stood to walk away.

*Haldir put his irritation aside and called out to her, determined to get to the bottom of the question.

*As the night drew on, he found himself fascinated by her knowledge of the sky and stars and realised he found himself enjoying the conversation.

*When they finally parted, he asked for her name and where she lived so he could see her again.


	15. Scn Haldir and S/o Arguing Over His Going To Helms Deep

For once, Haldir truly did not know what path to take. It was a matter of love and duty but to him, both seemed to tie in together. His duty was to you, to be with you through thick and thin, but his duty was also to the safety of the realm. But his heart lay within the forest, if he failed to protect it and the enemy got in, he would be losing two things dear to his heart, he had to find a way to make you see that.

“Haldir! Are you even listening to me?! Lady Galadriel herself said that it is up to you whether you lead the host or not! Do you honestly care so little for your wife that you would leave her here alone? Lying awake at night, waiting for a husband which may not return?!” your voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw you harshly turn away from him, wrapping your arms around yourself for comfort.

Haldir wrapped a strong arm around your shoulders and gently forced you to turn around, even though you still refused to look at him. “Y/n look at me!” Haldir asked of you, trying to you to see his expression. “I do not wish to go, but I must! I must go and I choose to go because if I do not, I will be putting you in danger. I am going so that the enemy does not win, because if they do, they will take you away from me and I could not bear that, knowing that I could help prevent it. So please, let me go, for I do not wish there to be bad feelings between us in these dark times. He finished and rested a hand on your face, trying to get you to look at him. You gave in and looked back at him, sorrow evident in your eyes. “I do not wish to leave you, nor would I if it was not absolutely necessary. I will not enjoy my time away from you, but it has to be done.” He finished, stroking his thumb over your cheek.

You put your hand over his and savored the feel of it. “I understand that. But I am terrified that you will not return to me, then what shall I do?” You whispered, fighting back tears.

“I promise you now, that I will do whatever it takes for me to return to you.” With those words, he pulled you into an embrace and the two of you stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth and putting thoughts of tomorrow out of your mind.

When you finally saw him off the next day, you were barely holding in tears. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was the last time you would see him and knowing that all you could do to help was stay in the real and pray to the Valar that everything would be alright. 

You were mending Rumil’s arm into its correct place when you heard the horn that symbolises return and as no other host left the realm, there was only one option of who it was. Yet, you were terrified of what could wait for you outside, your hands wavered in what they were doing and your body shook with nervousness.

Rumil placed a comforting hand on your shoulder and offered a reassuring smile “I’ll go and see who returned from the host. If-“ His voice wavered briefly but he swallowed and continued “If something has happened, I will come and tell you immediately.” He finished looking stressed.

“I’ll finish putting your arm in a sling first.” You wrapped his arm up and then watched him leave. 

You desperately tried to keep yourself busy, terrified of what news Rumil might bring. 

“y/n” that voice startled you and you dropped the herbs that you were sorting. You slowly turned around and you would have dropped the herbs you were sorting if a strong arm didn’t catch you. 

“Haldir?” Your voice came out in barely a whisper, as you looked at the figure in front of you. He had a nasty cut on his face and who knew how many wounds were under his clothes, but he was home and that’s what counted. With that thought, you all but threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and crying into his chest, while he buried his head in your hair, inhaling your scent. You both were glad the other was alive and safe and nothing else mattered.


	16. Scn Jealous Orophin

There was an annual feast of midwinter being held and even the border guards got a rare chance to attend this evening. Orophin was escorting you and you were giddy that the two of you could spend this time together; you rarely got the chance to spend time with your childhood friend like in the old days.

As the two of you were both border guards, spending time together is hard; it’s either you have time off and he’s on duty or you’re on duty and he’s got time off. Whenever possible Haldir did try to adjust the rota so that you two would be able to see each other. but it wasn’t always possible. You knew Haldir knew about the feelings you held for his brother and he tried to get you to confess, but you were plagued with doubts and what ifs.

You went over to grab some refreshment as you needed to wind down and let go of some stress.

“Y/n it’s good to see you!” Aranel greets as he approaches you.

“You too, it’s great that we have a rare day off like this right?” You reply cheerfully.

“It is. Say would you like to dance?”

You smiled and accepted not aware of the sour look which was being sent your way as you went onto the dance floor with Aranel. 

If you keep starring at Aranel like that you’ll burn him on the spot brother. If you’re jealous, why don’t you just tell y/n how you feel already? I’m pretty sure that she feels the same way.” Rumil told his brother with a grin.

“He is right you know Orophin, if you don’t confess someone else will steal her from under your nose.” Haldir joined in.

“I know, but it’s hard, what if she just sees me as a childhood friend? We will never have the same kind of relationship if that’s the case.” Orophin stayed deflated

“True, but you can also never become anymore unless you ask her.” 

When he saw you returning to the refreshments table with Aranel, laughing at something he said, he made up his mind. 

He walked to where you and him were standing and laughing and extended his hand to you.“

“Would you care to dance y/n?” he asked ignoring the sour look Aranel was giving him.

“Orphan! Where were you? I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be showing up this evening! I would love to!”

With that, you took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

“You look lovely.” He gently commented as he admired you in your dress. It was on rare occasions like this that he got to see you out of your guard uniform. 

“Thank you, you tidied up nicely as well.”

When the song finished he gently walked you to a free bench with some lovely hanging branches. 

“Y/n, there’s something I have been longing to tell you for a long time now. I love you. I’ve loved you for years now, I’d even say since we were elflings, even though I wouldn’t have admitted it back then.”

“Orophin, you gently cut him off before he could continue on with his soliloquy. “I love you as well, I was wondering if you felt the same or if what was between us was only going to remain a friendship.”

“I’m glad, when I saw you laughing with Aranel I couldn’t help but feel jealous. It took Haldir and Rumil encouraging me, for me to tell you how I feel.”

“I only like him as a friend. But, you know, If you didn’t confess anytime soon I would have decided to get to know him as I know that he too holds feelings for me.”

“Then I’m glad I’m the one who gets to do this” Orophin said before he gently brought you to him and kissed you passionately. 

“Woohoo. About time! Go Orophin!” You turned around to see Rumil cheering and Haldir with a smirk on his face. Orophin grinned, satisfied while you went red from embarrassment.

The two of them were going to get an earful later, for the time being, you enjoyed being held in Orophin’s arms.


	17. Hc Meludir Smitten With s/o Who's Watching Night Sky

*He was stomping away from the rest of the patrol, annoyed that there was nothing to do while they were waiting for news from the patrol base on the other end of the woodland when he saw her sitting on top of a tree branch near the entrance to the realm. 

*She looked completely at ease despite the darkness of the night surrounding her. Most elleths would not go so far in the woods for fear of what lay in the woods. 

*She was sitting there, with a smile on her face, staring up at the sky.

*Intrigued, he shouted up at her, asking who she was and what she was doing there.

*After she gave no response, he found himself climbing the tree and standing before her with a scowl on his face.

*After she told him that she was admiring the sky, he looked up himself and sure enough, it was beautiful that night.

*He spent a while talking to her before he suddenly realised he had to get back to the patrol group.

*He forgot to ask for her name but shouted at her over his shoulder as he was leaving to meet him there again tomorrow.

*Eventually, this turned into a routine and he found himself looking forward to seeing his crush.


	18. Meludir and his s/o being known as the cinnamon couple among elves

It’s has been barely a month since you and Melodie have gotten together and that meant that you had to endure being awwed and teased wherever you went; that was the price to pay as some of the youngest elves around. It was embarrassing but you couldn’t stop smiling whenever you looked Meludir’s way and he seemed to be the same way. 

You were currently trying to juggle some boxes of ingredients as you made your way towards the kitchen. All of a sudden the load in your arms decreased and you saw Melodie smiling down at you. 

“Meludir! I thought you were out on patrol?”

“I was but we got relieved early so I thought I would come by and see you.” 

You blushed and smiled. “Well, I’m really glad to see you. If you don’t mind can you help me take these boxes to the kitchen?” You asked wanting to spend some time with him, despite the fact that you were currently working. 

He smiled and gestured for you to lead the way. 

As you two arrived in the kitchen and you told him where to put the boxes down, you stood on your tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips as a thank you. 

“When you finish working tonight would you maybe like to go for a walk?” He shyly asked, rubbing the back of his head.

You beamed and nodded your head enthusiastically in response.

“Great! I will pick you up from your room a bit later after you finish.” 

“Well aren’t you two just the cutest! I remember when me and my husband first started courting! Seeing the two of you warms a person’s heart in these troubling times.”

Your face flushed scarlet at the head cook’s gushing over you and Meludir.

“Thank you. I’m really glad to have him.” And it was true, being with Meludir made you happier than you could imagine. You could barely wait for your day to be over so you could see Meludir once again despite just having seen him.


	19. Eomer and Kidnapped S/o

You were told not to go out on your own, it wasn’t safe to go on long riding trips anymore. There were bands of Sauron’s minions around every corner and men whose hearts grew darker and their actions sicker. But your free-spirited self laughed at this and said you weren’t going to go far, what could possibly happen? You took one of the young horses on his first ride to get him used to following instructions, which wasn’t a good idea.

Noir was currently stamping at the ground while his ears were flicking anxiously. You attempted to calm him, telling him the two of you were safe but his actions didn’t get any better.

“Shh, just a little bit more and we’ll be at the next village, just bear with it until then, alright?” You attempted to reassure him and urge him to gallop in that direction. You managed to get him into the woods in front of you and all seemed fine until an arrow shot in front of you and spooked Noir. He attempted to turn and bolt out the way you came but it was too late, the two of you were surrounded by a group of haggard looking men who could only be bandits. One of them grabbed Noir despite his kicking and was reaching for you. You grabbed your sword but it was in vain as you were shoved off. As you landed on the hard, rocky ground, you screamed when you felt the intense pain come from the arm you landed on.

“Look at this boys! It be our lucky day! A pretty maid travelling all on her own! Tie her up nice a tight so she don’t go escapin. We can have ourselves a pretty coin for this one, she’s a looka!” He started laughing raspily before it turned into a disgusting wet cough that he spat onto the ground.

Your face scrunched in disgust while you felt your heart drop at his words. 

While you were no stranger to defending yourself, your arm was most likely broken, putting you in a difficult situation. If it was just you and Noir you would be able to make it back to Edoras, but being tied up and outnumbered you stood no chance. You did your best to struggle as you were being tied up like some hunted game, but all in futility. As they finished tying you up they threw you against a tree and tied your arms to it. They then turned their attention to Noir and tied up his muzzle so he wasn’t able to bite. Your poor valiant Noir, even terrified he was trying to put up a fight for both of you. 

A man kneeled in front of you and roughly grabbed your chin, forcing it upwards. You lashed out and bit his fingers. This angered him and he hit you in the side of your face so hard your head collided with the tree, making you see white momentarily. Afterward, you were too dazed to sit up and settled for lying down. Another man walked up to you and you saw he was holding a cloth in his hand. Panicking you tried to get away but he pressed against your mouth and nose and all your remember before the world went black, is seeing Noir struggling desperately. 

When you woke up again, you saw the sun was high in the sky and you were in an unfamiliar location with collapsing buildings, but what caught your attention were the shouts and curses coming from the men.

“What do ya mean ya lost the horse? Does your thick skull have a clue on how much he were worth!?” 

“It ain’t my fault! That bloody beast bit me finger right off and then broke free from the rope!” 

“Well maybe if ye tied him properly he wouldn’t be running off!” 

Lost in their argument, the three didn’t notice you were awake yet and you were thankful for that. It gave you time to try and observe and figure out where you were. There was a settlement three days ride North of Edoras which was pillaged by orcs a year or so back and you wondered if this was it. You were glad Noir managed to escape, if he managed to make his way back to Edoras or was at least found by some villagers, they would see the crest of the royal horses on the side of his saddle and know where to return him to. Noir was your only hope of finding your way back and you would have to keep faith in him till then. But, one thing was sure, if you find your way back home, Eomer was going to have a lovely reaction and few words to say about this accident; you were looking forward to it already.

Despite his attempts to focus on the paperwork in front of him, he couldn’t shake off the nagging feeling that something was very wrong. He hoped it was nothing more than Eowyn and you causing some unfortunate terror around that he would have to get the both of you for, but this feeling told him it was something much worse. He groaned and let his head fall between his hands. At that moment the door slammed open catching him off guard. He looked up and saw Eowyn with a look of horror on her face and breathing heavily, indicating she ran there.

“Eowyn?! What is the matter, why are you here?” He asked with worry in his voice. Despite her habit of disturbing him or annoying him whenever she got the chance or confronting him about something he told her not to do, she never entered so violently unless something was very wrong and her next words confirmed it.

“Y/n is missing!” He shot up in his seat with such speed he knocked the chair over. Not bothering to right it, he immediately made his way to Eowyn.

“What do you mean she is missing? How long?”

“Noir was found in the first village from here, they saw the marking on his saddle and brought him back here. But the problem is they say he was found riderless and wouldn’t let just anyone near him. They had to get one of the horse masters to bring him here, he told Alton that the horse was absolutely frantic. I was there at the time and saw the look of horror pass over his face, he immediately told me that y/n took him out for a ride 2 days earlier. He didn’t tell anyone she hasn’t returned because she said she would be back within a week. But when Noir was brought in and the way he was acting he knew something was wrong so I came to find you.” Eowyn rushed out all the information she knew out, barely pausing to breathe. 

Eomer didn’t know which feeling was stronger at the moment, the feeling of absolute dread and terror of what possibly could have happened to you, or the frustration and anger he felt that you took off for a field trip not only on your own but also without telling a single soul just where you were going. saying you were going to be back within a week could mean you were anywhere!

As soon as the pair reached the stables he ordered for a dozen horses to be saddled and made ready for departure. He also sent one of the stableboys to rally up his group of riders and have them brought to the stables, half of them would be sent to search in one direction and the other half would be coming with him, they were going to find you. 

“I’m coming with you!” Eowyn declared as she made ready to saddle her own horse.

“Absolutely not!”

“Y/n is like a sister to me and is just as important to me as she is to you! I want to find her!” She continued resolutely and Eomer sighed

“Eowyn you will do no such thing. I won’t stop searching until I find her. I need you to stay here and let uncle know about this, I also need someone to stay here in case we receive further news on her.

And as soon as he and his company were ready, they set off.

“Y/n, you silly frustrating woman, please be safe!” He thought as he raced to find you.

You had a blindfold tied across your eyes so you couldn’t see anything, but as soon as you heard the sound of rushing water you felt your panic grow. If you were put on a boat then it was over for you. You would be shipped off with the other woman and children by slave traders to who knows where and you would never be seen again. 

We’ll stay at the base for the next few days while we gather all the stock together and haggle a good price for it all.” One of the men announced to the other and you felt like you could cry for joy. If you were going to stay here, it meant that help would have a chance to arrive.

However, as the days went by and it began to rain, you felt your newly found hope begin to fade. You were stuck in a room with seven other woman and three children and you knew all of you were headed to the same destination; the dark lord’s stronghold where you would work until death claimed you. You were desperately trying not to cry, the atmosphere in the room was somber enough and the smell of bodily excrements stank through the room. You were given the barest minimum of food and water and that was it. All of you were crammed in together, unable to feel any fresh air or sunlight and forced to relieve yourselves in the corner of the room like livestock. But thinking on it even livestock was granted fresh hay and constantly cleaned stalls, unlike your environment. 

Looking around the room you noticed all these women and children in the room were ordinary people, kidnapped and taken away from their lives. How must their families feel? Just how many are missing their sisters, daughters, wives or children and worst of all how many of them would ever see them again? Would you see your family again? Visit them in their small house in the city, would you ever laugh with Eowyn again at some trouble the two of you managed to cause? Would you ever see Eomer again and feel his arms around you? By now the tears were streaming down your face and you buried your head in your knees. No one tried to comfort you, they knew it was in vain to give false hopes, but few sent you sad-eyed glances, from their appearance they were missing for a lot longer than your week. How desperately you wished to be back in the safety of Edoras!

Eomer split up with his group of men and sent them in pairs to different towns and villages on the road to search for information on you or any suspicious activity. 

As soon as it began to pour, Eomer was forced to make camp unless he wished to risk the safety of not only his men but the horses as well. If he counted correctly, it has been a week, a week since you went missing and a week since you weren’t found. He felt tears run down his face but angrily wiped them away. Crying wasn’t going to help you be brought back, only searching and search he was going to continue, even if it meant turning over every corner of the kingdom; he was going to get you back.

“Milord? I’ve got news from one of the villages.” Eomer’s head immediately shot up at that and asked his man to enter. 

“What news? I bid you, please speak swiftly.” Eomer asked, desperation clear in his voice.

“We related what we presumed the incident with lady y/n was like and asked whether they have seen any woman with a similar appearance or whether there was any suspicious activity apart from the dark lord’s servants around. They answered yes. For the past year and a half, there’s been a large amount of young woman and children going missing. There’s been an increase in bands of rogues hiding across the kingdom and kidnapping these young women. The grievous news is that all the woman and children who have gone missing have never been seen or heard from again. They are assuming that their women and children are being sold as slaves to the enemy.” Eomer felt himself grow sick at the report. He didn’t even want to imagine what these women and children were put through, what horrors you would be forced to endure and what condition he would find you in. 

“Do they have any idea where their base might be? Where they are bound to stop before they are sent to the enemy?” Eomer held his breath as he waited for an answer.

“They aren’t certain, but they believe that the small village bordering river Isen would be an ideal location to carry out such a transaction.”

“Tell the rest of the men to get rest but prepare as well, at dawn we ride out to this village, there is a chance there is nothing there, but we must see for ourselves.” The man nodded and went to relay the instructions.

Eomer sat back down onto his sleeping bag, if the weather remained this bad they would hold the upper hand as ordinary rogues weren’t used to navigating in such conditions, meaning their journey was put to a standby.

‘wait for me y/n, I swear I’ll find you.’ He thought as he looked out at the pouring rain from the entrance of his tent.

The weather continued to remain bad, forcing all of you to remain in even more unpleasant humid conditions. You remained lying down on the ground to preserve some of your energy. The stench of the room finally got to you earlier and you ended up throwing up your pathetic meal which was another reason why you refused to move; you felt weak and couldn’t stop shivering despite the humidity of the room. Every day you re-played memories of home to keep yourself sane, to forgot for a few moments the reality you ended up in. You managed to correct the broken bones in your arm and put it into a makeshift sling with the help of one of the woman who had some experience with healing. But it hurt like hell if it even came into contact with anything. Not having anything to do and feeling exhausted, you allowed yourself to drift off to sleep.

When Eomer and his men arrived at the entrance to the village, he noticed that it was guarded by two scruffy looking rogues, clearly drunk out of their mind. Their state made it that much easier to tie them up and leave them there to deal with later. They were also quite generous with their information, which made finding their base that much easier. 

Three of them stayed behind to guard the entrance and make sure the tied up man didn’t escape somehow, the rest of them tied up their horses and broke inside. The whole village looked like it was a storm away from breaking down and this building was no different. Built of thin wood, it was bloated and covered in mold. He took the sets of keys from the two men that were unlucky enough to be in the building and rushed over to the room where they told him the ‘stock’ was kept, which earned him a beating from Eomer. 

The first thing which hit him was the stench that came from the room. He covered his mouth and scanned the dark room. 

He noticed the wraith-like figures and the looks of fear on their faces. 

“Eomer” his head snapped to the direction of that weak voice and his knees almost gave out when he saw you. 

“Y/n!” He forgot about everyone else in the room as he rushed to your weak form and immediately picked you up and held you tight against him, which caused you to cry out in pain as he pressed too hard against your broken arm. 

Seeing his confused and worried expression you spoke up, “my arm, it was broken as I was ambushed in the woods and fell from Noir.” Speaking of him you suddenly remembered that he got away, “Has he made it back?! Is he safe?” You desperately questioned for the safety of your horse, ignoring your own sorry condition.

Eomer shushed you by running a hand through your greasy and bloodstained hair, “Noir is just fine and waiting outside, it’s him we should be thanking for us finding you. He was found in the first village from Edoras and brought back. The stable hand, Alton who saw you off told us when you disappeared so I immediately called together a search party. We were able to find you because Noir led us to the place where you were abducted. From there we went to nearby villages to enquire if they knew anything and found out women and children have been going missing for two years and presumably sold to slavery at the dark lords’ fortress. But you are safe now, we will be returning these women and children to their families and you will be coming back home with me. Eowyn must be beside herself with worry for you, you will be lucky if she leaves you to breathe alone for five minutes after we return.” 

You smiled at the thought, already seeing Eowyn hugging the life out of you and crying when she gets a hold of you. Then you realised Eomer hasn’t reprimanded you yet, “Eomer, are you not angry with me?” 

“Believe me, I’m furious. You run off on some spontaneous trip, not only all on your own but also without telling anyone where you were going. I was terrified that we would find you too late and you would be in the enemies’ hands or dead. But, for now, I’m incredibly relieved so I will give you a lecture once we are back and you are well.” he finished and kissed your forehead. You nodded your head and rested your head against his chest, feeling safe in the familiar place of his arms. Around you, you could see the women being helped out by Eomer’s men. You were glad this nightmare will end well for everyone and the women and children would be brought safely home. Once you returned you would tell Eomer all you knew about this trafficking business and ask if something can be done about it, but for now, nothing except the safety and warmth Eomer provided you with mattered.


	20. Scn Aragorn Looking Out For His Little Sister

You were resting your head on the cold stone of the balcony in the healing hall, contemplating the darkness that stretched before you. Despite being ordered to rest by the healers due to your broken arm, you couldn’t sleep or rest, your long years as a ranger making you feel uneasy if you weren’t being productive in some way. 

“You’ll freeze if you stay out here.” A familiar voice said from behind you as you felt the warmth of a cloak being placed around your shoulders. 

“Any reason you decided to disobey the healer’s advice or can I take a guess and say you were restless?” Strider finished with a smile aimed at you. 

You frowned and turned your head away before nodding to show your answer.

It frustrated you sometimes how well this man you viewed as an older sibling could read you.

“What haunts your mind y/n?”

You signed and looked back at him “I want to fight. It’s what I was trained for, but with this broken limb I’m as good as useless.” You bitterly spat the last word out, frustrated with yourself.

A warm hand landed on top of your head and gently messed up your hair. “You are not useless, there is more to you than fighting, I’ve told you this before. You make an excellent healer and when the time comes, you will be an excellent leader to your own group of rangers.” He stopped to think of something for s second before he continued “Although, you’ll have to lose your hot-headedness first.” He laughed at the glare you sent him. 

“There is more to life than constantly fighting and with honesty, I am glad you will not be joining us on the battlefield, I would be worried for the annoying little shadow that follows me since I found her that day. Come, we both have long days ahead of us and the night grows colder. Tomorrow I’ll speak to the healers and see if I can persuade them to let you help, that should keep you occupied for a while.” With a reluctant nod of your head and a last glance into the dark distance, you followed strider or Aragorn as he was now being called inside.


	21. Eomer Dreaming About His Crush And Then Making A Move

He woke up to the silence and darkness of his room…again. The same dream kept returning to him, giving him few days at most as a reprieve from its frustration. 

It was always the same, he sees you in front of him, laughing and talking with him, something which wasn’t new as he was close with you, what with you being best friends with Eowyn. But the difference in the dreams was that each time he brings you into his arms and leans down to kiss you, he awakens, hence his growing frustration. Eomer wasn’t a particularly superstitious man, but he was beginning to think that the dreams were trying to tell him something; make a move on his feelings or you will be taken by another. The only problem was, Eomer could find no courage to do so, too worried the feeling was not mutual and he would only serve to make a fool of himself. Mulling over his thoughts in the dark silence of his bedroom, he decided enough was enough. He may not be brave enough to make a move on his own, but he would get Eowyn to help him, that’s what little sisters were for after all. 

He found Eowyn in front of the entrance to the healers, but not alone like he hoped. She was chatting and laughing with you, while you held a basket of healing supplies in your hands, cheerfully laughing along to whatever his sister was saying.

“Eowyn! I need to speak to you!” He practically shouted as he approached his sister and love interest.

“What is-" 

"Alone.” Eomer cut her off before she got a chance to reply. With that he practically dragged his sister off, not noticing the sad look or small frown on your face.

When Eomer judged they were far enough away he stopped and turned to face Eowyn.

“I need your help! It’s about y/n” he blurted out to the glare Eowyn was giving him.

“You know brother, I was hoping you would do something about your feelings sooner or later, but what you just did was Beyond rude.” She scowled at her older brother, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“I- I know. I didn’t mean to be, I just panicked. I need your help, I don’t know how to tell y/n my feelings for her. I always tell myself I will do it, but then I see her, smiling at me and I just panic and walk away.” He eventually got out, hoping his devious sister would be able to come up with some solution.

“Firstly I’d recommend apologizing to her for the way that you have been acting. She told me that she believes you hate her for you always storm off when she tries to speak to you or drag me away when I’m talking to her like today and she does not know what she has done. If you can manage that, tell her what you think of her and how you feel, y/n already feels the same way so you don’t have to worry about that. She should be finishing her shift in the healing halls, so you brother, can go and find her there.” With that Eowyn walked off, leaving Eomer to go find y/n on his own.

He found you sorting through medical scrolls which he guessed needed to be taken to the library later. He knocked on the door so he wouldn’t startle you by just barging in.

You turned around to see who it could be and immediately tensed. You admired and felt affection for Eomer, but with the way he has been acting around you, you were beginning to think that you have done something to anger him, the problem was you didn’t know what. 

“Milord, how may I help you?” You asked keeping your tone neutral in hopes you wouldn’t worsen his mood.

Eomer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked at you, before speaking “I wished to apologise. My behaviour towards you has been foul as of late and that isn’t justified for you have done nothing to deserve it. In fact, the reason for that is that I care for you and I was a fool who did not know how to express that. Eowyn gave me a lecture which made me realise what I must do. So I ask, y/n will you forgive me and allow me to express my feelings to you from now in?” He finished and looked at you expectantly.

You stared at him in silence, too shocked for a while to reply. Eowyn did tell you to ignore her brother and his stupid mood swings and that they were no fault of yours, but to think that this was the reason that he acted like that, well if you were honest, it made you feel quite happy.

“I forgive you milord and I’m happy to accept your offer.” You happily told him with a smile. 

“I’d like you to call me Eomer from now on, I never enjoyed being called milord by you, I just couldn’t get myself to say it.” He raised your free hand to his lips, placing a kiss on it. “I am glad you accept. Although I suppose we should tell Eowyn now, she will never forgive me otherwise." 

You laughed and looked behind him where you saw a glint of gold behind the door "I think she already knows.” Eomer looked in the direction and sighed. Trust his sister to eavesdrop on his conversation.


End file.
